Ang Bespren ko
by moonlyte
Summary: Tunghayan natin kung paano pwede ang magkaibigan sa pagiibigan. Rated T for future chapters. Pairings SxS and many more sa future chapters nito. Please R&R! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Hindi ko po pagmamay-ari ang Naruto. Kung sakali man ay hindi ko na po pipilitin ang sarili kong gumawa ng istorya dito sa website na ito.

**_Mensahe galing sa may akda:_** Dapat po talaga ay sa English category 'to kaso nga lang ay hindi ako ganun karunong dahil nasanay ako sa pagta-tagalog sa bahay. Mother tongue ko na po kasi ito so wala na po akong magagawa dun. Mabuhay ang mga Pilipino!

"**Ang Bespren ko…"**

_by: Moonlyte_

_Tayong mga tao, lalo na tayong mga Pinoy e kilala sa pagiging friendly at hospitable. For some instances, yung mga friends natin particularly yung mga bestfriends natin e dun pa mismo nagmumula yung unang pagtibok o pagtama ni kupido ng arrow sa mga puso natin. Di ba nga kaya natin sila naging matalik na kaibigan dahil sa pagiging maunawain nila at pasensyosa kahit minsan ay kamuntikan na natin silang patayin dahil sa kanilang stupidity o dumbness sa iba't-ibang mga pagkakataon?_

_Sometimes, we found ourselves na dumbfounded sa mga kawirdohang ginagawa nila. Pero kahit ganun sila e mahal na mahal pa rin natin sila 'di ba? As friends? Or as lovers?_

_Tunghayin natin ang pagkakaibigan nila Sakura't Sasuke at ang kanilang mga adventures sa labas at loob ng eskwelahang punong-puno ng excitement. Haay……Highschool Life nga naman……_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**LUNCH TIME…11:45 am**

"Oi, gising! Natulog ka na naman sa klase ni Sir Gain oh?" sabi ng ating raven haired guy na kilala natin sa tawag na Uchiha Sasuke.

As usual, itong pink-haired na babaeng ito e tulog na naman dahil sa pagwa-YM (Yahoo Messenger) nito buong gabi. Bakit ba ganun tayong mga kabataan? Madalas nasa internet para lang makipag-chat sa kunsinu-sinong nilalang sa mundo maski alien, pinapatulan na rin natin para lang may maka-usap. Haaaay…teenage life nga naman oh!

"Bakit ba, bubulyawan mo na naman ba ako? Kitang ikaw lang naman yung ka-chat ko buong gabi e masama na yun." sabi ni Haruno Sakura na nag-uunat sabay hikab sa kanyang upuan katabi lang ng kay Sasuke.

"Hmph…halika na nga, lunch na tayo sa canteen nagugutom na ako." giit ni Sasuke sabay hila sa kamay ni Sakura papuntang canteen. _'Hay naku, ano bang gagawin ko sayo Sakura'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**FLASHBACK…KAGABI…**

**darkwing:** Oi pink princess up 4 a chat? ; )

**PiNk PrinCess:** K. Ano na naman yun: P

**darkwing**: Kasi, me tanong lng me sayo…

**PiNk PrinCess**: Baket me gusto ka bang malaman saken? Wat iz it? Dali, tulog pa me!

**darkwing**: Eto ummm…pano ko ba sasabihin to sayo…ummm

**PiNk PrinCess**: ANO BA! Bilisan mo nagagalit na si Mama saken para matulog na 'ko!

**darkwing**: Sakura, marunong ka bang manligaw?

**PiNk PrinCess**: Uuuuuy, me nagugustuhan na _yung bestfriend_ ko. Teka cnu ba ung lucky girl na un?

**darkwing**: Ayoko nga sabihin! _I'm shy_…

**PiNk PrinCess**: Oi di bagay sayo maging shy, kapal nga ng mukha mo e. Pero ano ka ba? Wat are bestfriends for kung di mo sasabihin saken. Besides pogi ka, matalino, magaling sa sports ano pa ba ang hanap ng isang babae sa guy?

**darkwing**: Oi Sakura, puro panlabas yung sinasabi mo a! Wala bang panloob? How do ppl think of me?

**PiNk PrinCess**: Patay ka dyan Sasuke, siguro tingin nila sayo e suplado, mayabang, outcast, mahiyain at…

**darkwing**: TAMA NA! Sama mo talga Sakura!

**PiNk PrinCess**: Kc naman magbago ka na kasi bespren! Kung gusto mo ma-inlab yung girl sau e maging mabait ka, yun lng! Dagdag pogi points din yun noh!

**darkwing**: BAKET?!?! Mabait naman ako sau a!

**PiNk PrinCess**: Sus, sa akin lang kasi matagal na tayong magkaibigan since pagkabata! Naalala ko pa nung una tayong magka-kilala, nakita kitang pinapaliguan ng kuya mong si Kuya Itachi na gigil na gigil sa yo dahil sa kakulitan mo kaya sumabay na rin akong maligo sayo sa bath tub nung maliit pa lang tayo.

**darkwing**: Sobra ka na! nakalimutan mo na bang me mga readers tayong nagbabasa ng istorya! Kakahiya! Sabagay…kita-kits na lang bukas ha! Good night bestfriend!

**PiNk PrinCess**: Oi, di bagay sa'yo infairness, sige bye sweet dreams…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**BACK TO REALITY…SA CANTEEN…**

Hirap na hirap ang dalawa sa paghahanap ng mauupuan para makakain na sila. Pano ba kasi e andaming nagpapa-autograph sa binata papasok pa lamang ng canteen. Parang Hollywood actor ang drama ng mga babaeng schoolmates siya na nagtitilian at naksama na rin doon ang Biology teacher nilang si Ms. Kurenai na panay ang pisil sa pisngi nito na animoy isang pagka-cute na cute na teddy bear habang pumapasok sila sa Science Laboratory. (Iba na talaga 'tong si Sasuke oh! Ang tindi ng kamandag! Parang HUMAN MAGNET!)

Tingin sa kaliwa, tingin sa kanan at…HAYUN! May bakante na ding upuan para sa dalawa. Bigla nilang sinunggaban yung mga upuan, takot na baka may magtangkang umupo dito. Kawawa naman yung upuan, napirat na dahil sa pagsunggab nung dalawa…gawa kasi yon sa plastic e Orocan ang brand. Tapos nun, umupo na yung dalawa at nagbukas na ng mga baunan.

Si Sasuke kinuha yung baon niya sa bag habang si Sakura nagdala ng pera at pumipila parin hanggang ngayon sa canteen para lang mag-order ng pang-lunch.

"Sasuke anong ulam mo?" sabi ng isang lalaking itatago na natin sa pangalang Usumaki Naruto.

"Baket inggit ka? Ano bang ulam mo?"

"Si Tandang Jiraiya kase yung nagluto kaya yun prito na naman, buti nalang dumating si Ate Shizune at binigyan pa niya ako ng **sabaw**." proud na sabi ni Naruto emphasizing the word sabaw.

"Kawawa ka naman pala, tignan mo tong ulam ko, Nilagang baka with matching dessert. Ano inggit ka?" sabi ni Sasuke na ngumingiti na nagpapahiwatig ng mga salitang _'Talo ka ano?'_

"Yabang mo talaga Uchiha!" galit na nag-walk out si Naruto papa-alis.

Hay, salamat dumating na din si Sakura dala-dala ang pang-lunch niya.

"Bakit ang tagal mo? Kanina pa ako naghihintay sayo. Tignan mo lumalamig na tuloy yung ulam ko." inis na sabi ng kaibigan niya. Halata namang na-pissed off na siya sa kahihintay sa dalaga. "Dahil sa ginawa mo penge ng ulam mo."

"Sige na nga, diet ako ngayon e. Penge rin ng dessert mo ha?"

"Okay." Sabay ngiti ni Sasuke sa dalaga

'_Paano ko ba sasabihin sayo na ikaw ang mahal ko…'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N:** Wala lang po gusto ko lang po i-share yung mga gawa-gawa kong happy moments ng dalawa kaya ko to isusulat. Grabe ang pagka-adik ko sa Naruto ngayon.

**Happy Moment no. 1**

"_First meeting"_

Nasa labas ng bahay ang batang Sasuke habang naglalaro ng tagu-taguan kasama ang kuya niyang si Itachi.

"Kuya asan ka?" tanong ng batang Uchiha

Habang hinahanap ng batang si Sasuke ang kanyang kuya ay napadulas ito sa lupa as katatakbo at sumalpak sa may putikan na siyang kural ng mga baboy nila sa backyard.

"KUYA!" sigaw ng batang Sasuke habang pinag-pipyestahan ng mga barako. Halos mangyak-iyak yung bata sa sobrang pagkatakot sa mga barako na mas malaki pa sa kanya nung mga panahong iyon. Gawin ba sa'yo yun nung bata ka pa?

Dalidaling sinundan ng misteryosong bata yung ingay na yun.

Nakita niya ang isang batang ka-idad niya na nagsisisigaw sa sobrang takot sa mga baboy.

'_Ano ba tong batang 'to, baboy lang e takot pa.'_

Siguro sa sobrang ka-kyutan nung bata ay pinag-lamyerdahan ng mga baboy ang mukha nito para mamana narin ng mga magiging anak nila yung ka-kyutan ng batang ito.

Biglang lumusong sa putikan ang batang babae para sagipin ang naghihingalong bata at iniahon ito sa putikan papunta sa bahay nito. (Teka lang, bakit alam niya yung bahay?)

"Bata, anong pangalan mo?" sabi ng batang Sasuke na namumula sa sobrang hiya dahil iniligtas siya ng isang babae.

"Sakura, ikaw anong pangalan mo bata?" tanong ng babae

"Ako nga pala si Sasuke, salamat sa pagligtas mo sa akin ha!" sabay ngiti ng matamis sa batang si Sakura habang ang kanilang katawan ay napapalibutang ng putik.

"Oi Sasuke, anong nangyari sayo?" biglang tinanong ng kararating lang na si Itachi. Nakita niya ang kapatid niya na para nang si Blakdyak sa kulay kaya hindi na niya napaigilang ilabas ang tawa.

"Ano ba kuya! Sobra ka na ha! Ayyy…kuya eto nga pala si Sakura bago kong kaibigan na nagligtas sa akin sa mga baboy." sabay turo ng kanyang maliliit na daliri kay Sakura, ang bago niyang kakilalang kaibigan.

"Sakura halika at tumuloy ka na rin sa bahay at maligo, salamat nga pala sa pagligtas sa _baklita_ kong kapatid ha! Ako nga pala si Itachi, Kuya Itachi nalang ang itawag mo saken kasi mas matanda ako sa inyong dalawa e." may ngiting sinabi ni Itachi sa batang si Sakura.

"Salamat po kuya Itachi…" nahihiyang sagot ni Sakura habang hinihila ni Itachi ang kamay nung dalawa sa banyo.

"Kuya…" sabi ng batang si Sasuke habang gigil na gigil si Itachi na kinukuskos ang likod nito ng dahan-dahan.

"Bakit Sasuke?" tanong ng kapatid habang kinukuskos ang mga likod nila Sakura at Sasuke gamit ang bagong safeguard Deocologne.

"Hindi ako BAKLA!"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"**End of CHAPTER 1"**

**Mensahe galing sa may akda:** Haaay salamat! Tapos na ang chapter 1. **BITIN BA KAYO??? SORRY HA!** Hehehehe, nagtataka ba kayo kung bakit oras ng _lunch_ na agad ang usapan dito sa isoryang ito? Kasi habang kumakain ako sa classroom e sinusulat ko 'to. Share ko lang! Tapos yung baon ni Sasuke, yun din yung baon ko nung araw na iyon! What a coincidence!

By the way nga pala review naman diyan para maka-abante na ako sa sunod kong chapter which will be released next week so sana may isang may ginintuang puso ang mag-review kahit anonymous review pa yan, I accept!

**SORRY **kung masyadong, OOC (Out of character) ang kwentong ito ha! Pagbigyan niyo na ako total birthday ko naman sa susunod na mag-update ako. See you Soon!

Suggest naman kayo kung anong mangyayari sa next chapter. Let me know!. Flames are highly welcomed in this fic!

Your average Filipino writer,

_Moonlyte _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Diskleymer:_** Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Naruto. Siguro hindi ko na kailangan pang sumali sa Deal or No Deal ni Kris Aquino para maging milyonaryo noh…(KOREK!)

**_Mensahe galing sa may-akda:_** Elow, nandito na naman ako para sa isang na namang chapter. MABUHAY ANG MGA PILIPINO!!!

Legend:

_Inner self_

_**Sasuke**_

"**Ang Bespren ko…"**

Ikalawang Kabanata

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**VALUES and EDUCATION CLASS **ng** _SECOND YEAR – CHARITY (Class after Lunch)_**

"Today we'll gonna learn about our new topic on Values." May ngiting sabi ng teacher na may mala-pilak na mga buhok at naka maskara na kita ang isang mata.

"About wat na naman 'yan ser?" sabi ni Naruto na inip-na-inip dahil boring na naman yung topic. Nde pa niya alam pero ramdam na ramdan niyang may hindi magandang mangyayari.

"It's all about panliligaw nating mga kalalakihan sa mga dalaga ng Konoha or what do some ader pipol called **courtship**!" excited na sinabi ng titser niyang si Sr. Hatake Kakashi na kilig na kilig habang sinusulat ang mga linya sa board na nagsasabing…

**I**

_**LOVE**_

**YOU!**

Sa mga sandaling iyon ay tumaas ang mga pantog ng mga kalalakihan habang ang mga babae sa klase ay kilig na kilig na tumatawa dahil sa sobrang excitement at kaba ng mga estudyante.

'_Patay…'_ bulong sa sarili ni Sasuke nilalagkit na ng pawis sa sobrang kaba.

'_Dyaskeng Sr. Kakashi nay an o! Anong gusto niya? Sasabihin namin sa kanya yung mga nararamdaman namin sa mga labs namin? No way in hell!' _sabi na naman ng kanyang sarili ng biglang tumindi ang pagtibok ng puso niya sunod sa pagtaas ng so called 'pantog'… "_Nai-ihi na ako…"_

Napansin ni Sakura na habang ipinaliliwanag ng kanilang butihing guro na si Sr. Kakashi ang mga related topics tungkol nga doon sa panliligaw. E, di na rin maiwasan ang mga pasulyap-sulyap na tingin ng mga kaklaseng mga babae kay Sasuke na animoy nag-dedaydream na siya na lang daw ang nanliligaw sa isa sa kanila. Tuloy hindi rin niya mapigilang tumingin sa binata na ngingitiian siya para sabihing _'Sus Sakura, ako na lang lagi ang pinagkakaguluhan' _ng biglang may malakas na ingay na nanggagaling sa kinatatayuan ng kanilang guro…

**BANG!**

'_Amputa…Yabang mo!'_ binigyan niya ng taray-tingin si Sasuke

'_Ano na naman ba ang nagawa ko?' _tanong ng Uchiha sa sarili

Napatungo ang mga estudyante sa malakas na likhang ingay na nanggagaling sa kanilang Sir Kakashi. Hindi na rin kasi maiwasan ang nakaw tingin nila kay Sasuke kaya itong si Sir Kakashi, inggit rin kasi mga matatanda na lang ang mga nagkakagusto sa kaniya at hindi na ang mga naga-gandahang chikababes ng bayan ng Konoha. Pati na rin si Miss Kurenai e crush si Sasuke na siya ang naging dahilan ng kanilang pagbe-break kaya tumaas ang dugo niya dahil sa HYPERTENSION na ikinasanhi ng maaga niyang _pagkamatay…_( May nakaraan kasi sina Sr. Kakashi at Ms. Kurenai na ipapaliwanag na lang sa susunod na chapter ok?)

_May You Rest In Peace Sir, Wi Lab Yu…_

"Sinong me sabi na dead na ko ha?" sabi ng nakahilatang bankay ni Kakashi!

"Si Sir! NABUHAY! WaaahH!' Sabi ni Kiba na may nakalawit na aso sa ulo.

"_Tch, sana natuluyan na…" _bulong ni Sasuke sa sarili

"Okay class, settle down at mag-uumpisa na ang ating HHHOOOOTTT SEAT!" sabi ng butinhing guro sa mga estudyante.

"Yehey!" tili yung mga chaka sa classroom lalong lalo na si Ino at Naruto

Naglagay ng isang natatanging upuan sa gitna ng klase ang guro, inayusan, binuhusan ng mainit na tubig, sinindihan ng apoy na parang nasa circus na may tumatalong mga pusa galing sa labas ng bintana at binlower yung upuan.

'_Malas mo lang Sasuke, ikaw ang uunahin ko…hihihihi…' _

"Umpisa sa pinaka-dulo na nasa rightside na malapit sa bintana, si Sasuke!"

'Naku! Ako pa ang natsempuhan nyan! _WHAT SHALL I DO? WHAT SHALL I DO?'_

At nagtaas na ng kamay si Sasuke…

"Sir Kakashi, may I go out?" tanong ni Sasuke

"BBBAAAAAKKEETTT my favorite student?" sagot ni Kakashi na very sweet ang dating. Pero sa isip niya, ang pag-sabi na favorite student niya si Sasuke ay isang malaking kahibangan dahil siya ang dahilan kung bakit sila nag-break ni Ms. KURENAI!

"Lalabas lang po ako saglit…" sabi niya

Hindi kasi masabi-sabi ng binatang ito ang tunay niyang pakay kung bakit muna siya lalabas ng sandali. Masmahalaga pa daw sa kanya kasi ang kanyang pride kesa sabihing nai-ihi na siya kaya gusto na niyang pumuntang C.R. Malay mo may mga bumubuntot palang mga babae sa kanya at pumuntang C.R na hindi niya nalalaman para makita ang kanyang mahabang ti …

"Ti-ka lang, Bakit ka lalabas Sasuke? Huhuhuh?" taray kilay na sagot ng kanyang guro

"Lalabas lang po ako saglit! tumatawag na po ang ating inang kalikasan kasi may importanteng ilalabas siya mula sa akin! Sige bye!" dali-dali siyang tumakbo papaalis sa klasrum papuntang C.R.

At naiwan ang kanyang mga kaklase at ang kanyang guro na takang-taka sa classroom.

In short, mga tanga…joke!

Hindi lang nila alam, may sumunod pang lumabas sa classroom…para sundan pa ata ang binata…

-

-

'_Lagot ka…May makakakita yata…'_

_-_

_-_

**Sa C.R.**

"AAHH, Wala nang tissue paper rolls!" sigaw ni Sasuke, nagpapanic na ata kasi walang tissue paper dun sa cubicle na pinasukan niya_. **'Ang malas ko talaga!'**_

_Ungas! bakit kasi hindi ka na lang kasi diyan lumabas at kunin yung ibang tissue papers sa ibang cubicle! Ikaw lang naman dito mag-isa sa C.R ng mga lalake eh…_

**_Tumigil ka nga! Kitang hirap na hirap akong kumawala dito sa bowl dahil sa tindi ng gerbs na pinakawala ko, baka may maka-amoy! _**

_Ay nako…ampride mo talaga…Sabagay, kakahiya yun noh?_

**_TALAGA! At kung pwede ba umalis alis ka na sa isip ko ha? Tsupi na! Baboosh!_**

_Alam mo, sa totoo lang wala na atang magkakagusto sayo dahil sa kasamaan ng ugali mo noh? Itong guwapong alter ego mo? Paaalisin mo ha? Ouch! Ang sakit mo namang magsalita! Alam mo naman na ako lang naman ang may lakas na nagpapakopya sayo ng kung anong maisip ng aking genius na utak para may maibigay kang assignment sa teacher._

**_Aba, akala mo kung sino kang magsalita ano? Kesho ikaw ang hinihingan ko ng assignment eh para bang inaalipusta mo ako na parang wala ba akong utak?_**

_TOMPAK!_

**_Ang sama mo! GO TO HELL!!_**

_Ay naku, alam ko namang ako ang masgwapo sating dalawa eh._

_**Yabang Mo!**_

_Ay susme, kung wala kang tissue paper rolls sa cubicle e meron ka ba diyang naiwang papel sa bulsa?_

**_Umm…ay oo nga noh?_**

Hindi niyo naitatanong, may taglay rin na kabobohan ang genius ng Konoha na ito hindi nga lang halata…

_TIGNAN MO! Sino kaya ang mas-matalino saten?_

**_Teka, meron akong papel sa bulsa. Kaya lang e…_**

_Ano na? Earth calling Sasuke?!_

_**Bawal…ayoko…no way…hindi…**_

_Halaka, nagdamot ang puta. Kitang yun na nga lang ang nag-iisang paraan mo para makalabas sa mabahong toilet na itech e ayaw mo pa._

_**E, sige na nga. No choice. **_

Pero mayroong dumating sa loob ng men's C.R.

"SHET SOBRANG INIT, ABOT SINGET…SHET SOBRANG INIT, ABOT SINGIT…"

Nagulat si Sasuke

'_Yabag siguro 'to ng kulugo, no wonder ang ingay talaga niya…'_ sabi ni Sasuke sa sarili

At last may **savior** na siya! Weeee!

"Ummm…oi kulugo…" nahihiyang sabi ng binata

"Sasuke?" sagot naman nito gamit ang super ingay na boses na para bang sa _babae…_

"Pwede bang kumuha ka ng tissue sa ibang cubicle at pakipasa naman ito saken please?" Dusang-dusa na sabi ng binata habang ngalay-na-ngalay na ito sa pagka-upo sa bowl ng mahabang minuto.

"Bakit? Tumatae ka ba?" direct to the point niyang sinabi sa binata

"Basta ibigay mo na saakin ang tissue!!!"

Kinuha ng 'kulugo' ang tissue sa ibang cubicle at iniabot sa binata na may ngisi pang kasama.

After 3 minutes…

Lumabas ang binata sa cubicle na parang nakainom ng refresh mineral water habang isinasara ang zipper.

Nakita ni Sasuke kung sino ang nag-abot sa kanya ng tissue…

"Hahahaha! Si Sasuke…Hahahaha!"

Ay si _Sakura…_

At namula siya sa hiya.

"Sakura, anong ginagawa mo rito?" tanong niya habang tinatago ang blush niya sa face

"Hindi mo…hahaha…nakita yung…haha…sign sa labas? Sabi doon ay girls C.R." sabi ng mukhang baliw na sa kakatawang si Sakura

At namula pa sa hiya ang binata

"Ayyy, akala ko C.R. naming mga lalaki yung pinasukan ko…Ibang C.R. pala…Sorry…"

"Ok lang yun, di ko sasabihin sa iba yung ginawa mo…pero nakakatawa ka talaga!" at pinatuloy niya ang kakatawa niya sa corridor

At sabay silang pumunta ng klasrum…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(**A/N:** Pahabol happy moment na naman 'to, sana magustuhan niyo yung konting fluff…)

**Happy Moment no.2**

"_Telenovela Blues"_

Inimbitahan ng pamilya ni Sakura si Sasuke sa bahay nila para matulog sa bahay nila kasi umalis ang mga magulang at kapatid niya na mawawala ng mga ilang araw. Gabi na pero nanonood pa rin sila sa t.v. Siguro mga alas-dyis ng gabi nun pero gising na gising pa rin yung dalawa.

'Bok-bok…'

'Poknat?'

'Mahal na mahal kita…'

Tapos nun namatay na yung bida na si Jasmine sa tender loving arms ni Travis…

Umiyak na si Travis ng todo…

"Gerald…akin ka na lang tutal wala na si Kim! " sabi ng tuwang-tuwa dahil namatay na yung babaeng bida. "Kung saken ka manliligaw ay pasok na pasok ka na saken, tapos nun sasagutin ko na ang pinakahihintay mong matamis na oo, tapos nun pag-on na tayo, tapos, hihingin mo yung kamay ko at sasabihin mo saken na 'Tara, pakasal na tayo' tapos nun nasa altar na tayo tapos after 1 year magkakaroon na tayo ng mga gwapong anak na kasing gwapo mo!…aaayy!…grabe! Tapos ikaw Sasuke, bestfriend, Ikaw yung bestman at ninong ng mga anak namin ha!" sabi ni Sakura na kilig na kilig

Si Sasuke ipit na ipit na sa kakasikisik ni Sakura sa kanya sa dulo ng kama. Kawawang binata…

"Alam mo may gf na yan sa totoong buhay no." pagsusungit ni Sasuke. Halata namang jealous na jealous sa artista

"Aba, kelan ka pa ba naging on sa showbiz chika bespren, di ko alam yun a! Nanonood ka siguro ng Chika Minute ng 24 oras." sagot ni Sakura

"Lipat mo na nga yan sa Bakekang! Puro ka lab story, kumusta na kaya sina Crystal at Charming?" sabi ni Sasuke na iniba yung topic.

At nilipat ni Sakura sa pamamagitan ng mahiwagang remote sa siyete…(Woohoo! KAPUSO, makulay ang buhaaay!)

"Ipapakita ko kay Lorraine kung sino ang mas maldita saming dalawa!" sabi ni Valeria sa t.v.

"Pero Valeria…"

Inis na inis na si Valeria kasi lumabas sa t.v. nila ang anak niyang si Lorraine na mismong siya ang ginigipit nito.

"Grr…sama mo talaga Valeria pati anak mo, tinakwil ka na sa kasakiman mo sa kamara!" sigaw ni Sasuke while gritting his teeth…

"O sya sige, Channel two na pwede? Princess Hours na yata e. Miss ko na si Gian…"

"Kaya nga e, miss ko na rin si Janelle…" sagot ni Sasuke

Within 1 second, palabas sa dos na naman yung lumabas sa screen.

"Gian…Sasuke…"

"Ha? May sinasabi ka ba?" tanong ng binata sa katabi niyang dalaga

"ZZZZZZZZZ"

"Ay, tulog na pala 'to. Sige goodnight Sakura." Sabi ni Sasuke habang nanonood siya nung t.v.

Tapos…

May pahabol pa siyang goodnight kiss sa dalaga.

'_Ui tsansing nayan ha!'_

At mag-isa siyang nanood ng Princess Hours habang yung katabi niya e humihilik na…

"**ZZZZZZ"**

'_Ke-babaeng tao pa nito e ang lakas naman humilik…'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Bagong Segment ko…)

**Mga Sakit for the day **(Naku, andami ko talagang mga raket at ek-ekan na pinaglalagay sa fic na to. Kulang na lang magtinda ako ng halo-halo at mag-ihaw ng _barbeque_ at _dugo _(my favorite!)sa harap ng simbahan.) (Pero wag kayong magagalit, di ko naman kayo masisisi e. Nagkalat na kasi yung ibang mga sakit sa kapwa natin kaya mag-iwas-iwas na lang tayo sa mga bawal at sobra.)

**_Hypertension_** – sakit na may kasamang abnormal na pagtaas ng dugo. Tinatawag rin itong high blood. **Babala: **Iwasan ang maramihang pagkakahumaling sa mga matataba kasi maski bata pa kayo e siguradong magkakaroon na kayo nito!

**UTI_ (Urinary Tract Infection)_** – sakit sa kidney niyo na kadalasan ang taong may ganitong uri ng sakit ay hirap sa pagi-ihi. (P.E teacher ko, meron nito.) **Babala: **Nakukuha ito kapag ang palaging kinakain ay mga maalat at mga acids kagaya ng softdrinks at itlog na maalat. (KAYA ALAGAANG MABUTI ANG KATAWAN dahil 'bawal magkasakit!')

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"**END of CHAPTER 2"**

**_A/N:_** Etong fiction na itech is dedicated to my former classmates of I-SScB ng Manuel A. Roxas Highschool ng Paco, Manila nung isang taon. At ngayon ay second year na sila, nagpapasalamat ako dahil doon. I can't live without you guys! Lalo ka na Alexis malakas ka saken! Alabyooo! Ui! Pasukan na naman next year kaya mag-thithird year na sila!

Ewan ko lang kung yung c.r. dun mapanghi pa rin…baka may tae pa ata sa bowl. Wawa naman yung janitress…I lab you manang at manong!

Mabilis akong mag-uupdate ngayon dahil may featured song ako by Kamikazee na ipapalabas sa susunod na chapter. Kaya REVIEW NA! LIMITED TIME OFFER! NO MORE! NO LESS! REVIEW IT BEFORE SOMEONE TAKE THE REST!

Your average Filipino writer,

Moonlyte -+--


End file.
